


now, i suppose

by marveling_under_an_open_sky



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Goodbyes, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveling_under_an_open_sky/pseuds/marveling_under_an_open_sky
Summary: “Do you think I can do this?”Anne, poised in front of her mirror, turned halfway to look at Marilla, her eyebrows tight together. Marilla propped her shoulder against the doorframe and regarded Anne. “If I’d thought you couldn’t, Anne, I wouldn’t have waited until after I paid for board, tuition, textbooks, a pair of new shoes, notebooks, pens, and a thousand other things to tell you.”••••Marilla and Anne, before Anne leaves for Redmond.
Relationships: Marilla Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 7





	now, i suppose

**Author's Note:**

> Was written & revised in one day when I was trying to reclaim the joy of writing. I began with the intention of Shirbert fluff, but then I thought...scREW THE AGENDA OF SOCIETY THAT PRIZES ROMANCE ABOVE ALL ELSE and so here we are. 
> 
> (Also, for the purposes of this fic, Anne's scholarship didn't cover full tuition. Mostly because I never figured out if the Avery Scholarship was still valid even though she didn't go to Redmond right away.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Do you think I can do this?”

Anne, poised in front of her mirror, turned halfway to look at Marilla, her eyebrows tight together. Marilla propped her shoulder against the doorframe and regarded Anne. “If I’d thought you couldn’t, Anne, I wouldn’t have waited until _after_ I paid for board, tuition, textbooks, a pair of new shoes, notebooks, pens, and a thousand other things to tell you.” 

Anne beamed. 

Marilla walked over and placed her hands on Anne’s shoulders, looking her up and down. She’d never understood Anne’s style, all flowers and lace and flowy things, and she still didn’t. “I suppose the other students will think you look all right.” 

Anne laughed. “But Marilla, do _you_ think I look all right?” 

Marilla sniffed. “You’re clean and tidy and that’s all I can ask for. Besides, it’s the face more than the clothes.” 

“The face?” 

Marilla plucked a stray bit of straw from Anne’s wide-brimmed hat. It was too loud for Marilla’s taste, but she passed approval on what was underneath it. “Your face. Your face is ready and so’s the rest of you. People will notice that the most.” 

You never had to squint very hard to read Anne’s expressions, and today a vibrancy had settled in every line and freckle of her body, for anyone to see. Not just those who loved her longest and deepest. “Though if those petals on your shirt were any brighter, it’d be a close contest.” 

Anne clasped Marilla’s hand in both of hers. Even after all this time, sometimes Marilla was startled by the clarity and sweetness of her girl’s eyes. 

“Thank you. I needed to hear that.” 

“Someone else would have told you if it wasn’t me,” Marilla said brusquely. “I hear Diana’s car. I suppose you’ll call me when you get there? Good. I’ll see you when I see you, then.” She pecked Anne’s cheek just as the doorbell chimed. 

At the front door, Anne pulled Marilla into one last fierce embrace. “Goodbye, dearest of Marillas.” 

“Goodbye.” Marilla allowed herself a single wave as Anne hoisted her suitcase and backpack into Diana’s car. Anne, for her part, blew airy kisses as long as she could. 

Marilla stood there in the doorway for a long time. The autumn breeze was very cold all of a sudden. 

_Autumn_? 

_Fall_ used to be good enough for her. Used to be, before Anne. 

“I’m getting old and sentimental,” Marilla told the trees crossly. 

A moment later, Marilla was somewhat annoyed to find herself smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I wrote this for pure enjoyment of writing, and I didn't fuss over this fic as long as I usually do. In any case, I hope it was fun to read, dearest of readers.
> 
> Stay safe out there. Sending you lots of love and good hand-washing techniques <3


End file.
